Kids Of the Lab
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Cody Rhodes & Phil Brooks were the 'kids of the lab' who were used to seeing people get massacred…and then add Jeff and Matt into that equation. What happens when Jeff has to kill Matt? Dark, slash; blood.


**I feel like doing a ton of one-shots this week…if anyone gets a real update on any story, then they're lucky, XP! **

**This was a pretty old idea that I was weaving through mah pages of ideas and I just randomly picked this one. It seemed one-shot material…so…here it is! XP! **

**Ages:**

_**Phil – 27**_

_**Matt – 32 **_

_**Jeff – 18 **_

_**Cody – 21**_

* * *

Kids Of the Lab  
Rated: +18  
Summary: Cody Rhodes & Phil Brooks were the 'kids of the lab' who were used to seeing people get massacred…and then add Jeff and Matt into that equation. What happens when Jeff has to kill Matt? Dark, slash; blood.  
Genre: Horror/Family

* * *

"_Phil! Where's my stuffed panda, Philly? It's not funny anymore! Don't hide my stuff!"_

_Eight year old Cody looked through the tables, taking stuff underneath to find the stuffed toy, tears were gathering in his eyes as he stepped into the other room of the huge underground lab, finding thirteen year old Phil onto the floor, shaking horribly as he looked over at Cody._

"_Cody…"_

"_It's pretty!"_

_Cody's hands ran through a dead victim's hair. Cody and Phil were lab children, they grew up on the ways of the lab but sometimes, Phil got shaken up seeing dead bodies because of watching too many horror movies as a child…sometimes; he could see the most horrid of corpses but not react to them. The lab owner just greatly enjoyed playing with people's bodies, but he'd never harm Cody and Phil…they were his protégés. They were perfectly made to take the thought of killing as simple, Phil looked after Cody and Cody looked after Phil. Phil had seen too much as a child but when Cody came around, he calmed Phil down most of the time…Phil had been taken at seven so he still had vague memories of love and shelter and warmth, but Cody had no memories at all…which made him adapt to the life very quickly surprisingly._

_Cody ran his fingers through the dead body in front of him, Chris Jericho or something, he remembered the owner called him once, and the dead face…the blood…Cody took note of how he was killed, realizing that he was stabbed a corkscrew just by looking at the way that the cut was formed around his chest, the naked body laid out to rot and Cody stared at it before Phil nodded towards Cody, biting down his lower lip and licking the blood off completely after he was done._

_Cody bounced up and down. "I wanna do one! I wanna do one!"_

_Phil's face paled with horror. _

_The owner walked through, staring at the enthusiasm in Cody's face as Cody made his way towards him, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, 'please, let me do one! I wanna do one! It's very pretty…"_

"_Fine, Cody." The man simply chuckled, walking towards a crib and pulling out a baby. Phil let out a gasp, his eyes pricking with tears as he watched the man lay down the baby and Cody draped his fingers over the sensitive, soft flesh, watching the baby's soft green eyes stared at him. Tan pale flesh gleamed in the moonlight, in contrast with blonde hair. He seemed around five years old, at most._

_Cody grabbed onto a scalpel, running his finger through the fine blade, just to see its texture, almost feeling as if he was the blade…the blade that was going to touch the flesh, the flesh that was going to bleed, the blood that was going to seep…the life of the baby in his hands alone. Cody gave a giggle before he brought the blade near the baby and the baby curiously pulled his hand towards the blade, squeezing it then starting to wail and scream._

_The blood seeped from his hand and Cody was about to stab him, just as he'd seen the man do…_

_Phil quickly grabbed the baby out of Cody's reach, shaking his head, tears spilling from his eyes as Phil held the baby close to his arms, shaking his head at Cody. "No."_

_Cody frowned, pouting, looking almost as if he was going to cry. "But I wanna be like Daddy."_

_Cody seemed to think that the man was his father but he wasn't…and Phil and the man had agreed that they'd never tell him otherwise, because it could break his fragile spirit. Cody had never realized the seriousness of killing but saw it as a type of beautiful art. He didn't know the seriousness of it._

_Phil could hear the baby crying and he looked down at the little boy. _

"_Please, stop, Cody."_

_The only weak point to Cody was Phil. He hated, utterly despised seeing Phil shed tears. Cody nodded towards him and reached to touch the child, dropping the blade, and then he kissed the baby's head, nodding towards Phil. "I'm sorry, Philly…I didn't want to hurt him…I just wanted to make him beautiful…"_

_The thought made Phil want to double over with vomit but he managed to keep the disgust in him._

_He looked down at the baby once more as he was lulled to sleep by the silence that was around the room…_

"_Phil," the man snapped at him._

_Phil put the baby back in its crib, knowing that he was going to be punished badly for his behavior but he just couldn't handle it sometimes as he walked into the man's office. The man looked at Phil once, before blinking, as if waiting for something to happen. "A new one?"_

_The man nodded._

_Phil pulled out a razor from the cabinet, staring at it for a moment before he ran the tip of the razor through his arm, cutting in a manner of making a pattern, and this time, it was a flower. The last pattern was a circle. He wanted to faint as the scent of blood hit him…he'd had problems breathing in the strong scent ever since he was born but had to suck it up and face it all the time. He sat up on the desk, only to create deep cuts, or the man would have told him to make another one, deeper, and he disliked it when the man himself would start cutting up Phil's body; satanic symbols were once covered onto Phil's body because the man would carve them inside of Phil and they were so deep that they'd left scars all over his body. _

_That was one of the main reasons why Phil never looked at his body. Because he always knew those symbols were looking back at him…as if the scars had eyes, watching, and he hated touching them too but he'd gotten a habit of touching them. _

_Phil dropped the razor when his pattern was finished and the man inspected him. "Take off your shirt, Phil."_

_Phil wanted to argue but it would only be worse so he turned around his back and slid off his shirt, so that his back was exposed. In seconds, he felt the razor rip at him, and he felt as if a knife was slid instead of a razor and it probably was a knife but he hoped it was nothing too severe, nothing like a kitchen knife—a pocket knife. He just hoped… another stab of distress filled Phil and he bit down his lower lip. From the mirror, he could see the image and it sickened him… "Don't destroy Cody for me."_

_Phil nodded his head but he knew he will. _

_He turned around and slid back his shirt, before walking outside where Cody was standing there, waiting for Phil to walk out. "Did you and Daddy have another session about being bad?"_

_Phil nodded his head silently but then leaned down to the eight year old. "Let's go paint something."_

_Cody grinned. He just loved painting; drawing; coloring, all forms of art, but in his growth, he learned killing as a way of art, and that was horrible. He often said that he didn't want to paint with unrealistic paint, that he wanted the blood because it was real and he knew how he could take a bottle of human blood and make it stick so beautifully on the sheet but it was only beautiful to Cody and it was horribly sick to Phil. The scent, the texture, the feel…he'd never tell Cody that that was the reason he'd start vomiting and stop gorging himself when he ate. He'd simply say that it was a medical condition._

_And Phil's eyes drifted towards the baby._

"_God, so beautiful…"_

_Such a shame that the beauty had to be hidden from the rest of the world…_

"Phil!"

Cody started walking towards the rooms to try and find Phil. The twenty-one year old boy had just finished one of his paintings, using cat blood and mixing it with paint to make the paint even darker and more real. Cody was clutching the portrait into his hand and he walked towards to find Phil who was sitting on a chair, near the green eyed baby that had grown up into eighteen year old Jeff Hardy. Phil just knew, from the files he spent at night digging, that that was his name but he'd never tell him his last name. Jeff, was now like Cody, he thought that he belonged to this "family" of psychos—and like Cody, Phil wasn't planning on telling him anything, not of the abuse, not of the family business, not of the brainwashing they had gone through.

Cody loved art killing and killing sprees. He didn't find any happiness in just killing one person, he did a bunch and he took the blood of a bunch of people, and he loved experimenting with mixing them with new things…which made Phil cringe with disgust. Jeff had adapted to Cody's art killing but enjoyed lust killing too. The type of wanting and lust he'd get when his hands were around a victim, that control…he loved it and he ravished on it… he loved that kind of control because usually, Jeff was played and he hated being played.

Then—

He heard the grunt of something.

Jeff loved it when he got new victims to play with. "Cody, this one is mine! Remember, I gave you mine last time?"

Cody frowned but nodded his head. "Fine."

Jeff ran towards the victim while Phil sighed, the strands of his hair falling into view as he stood up to follow Cody and Jeff, who were looking down at their new prize.

Thirty two, Matt stared at them, confused and dazed. The black strands of his curly hair coming into view and those hard brown eyes…

Phil let out a soft gasp, tears filling up his eyes…

"Phil, don't be such a baby! I didn't even do anything!"

But Phil knew who it was. He knew that Matt was Jeff's brother…and he couldn't let Jeff kill and mutilate his own brother.

Jeff went over there to get a knife while Matt looked down, his eyes scanning the floor and Phil sat down beside him.

"Matt…"

Matt's eyes snapped wide. "You…you know my name."

"Jeff, Cody, just leave me a minute with Matt and I'll…I'll let you do whatever you want later on." Phil promised so the two bounced out of the room enthusiastically, plotting the kill while Matt stared at Phil.

"You're not like them."

Phil blinked, as vague memories burned into his head…

"Jeff was a baby and he was raised here. Cody was a baby and he was raised here… and…I…I was seven when they took me away."

Matt stared at him as he continued.

"…and I kept on having nightmares, of my parents, my brother, my sisters, dying because of me…so weak and fragile…I just broke. I was very sensitive to the scent of blood…I smelled it all the time but I just can't handle it… and I can't watch babies being killed."

Phil gulped. "There was this one time he got this entire batch of babies and he wanted to kill all of them."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I stole one. A beautiful one. With curly brown hair and brown eyes and she was so perfect…I liked holding her and singing to her and I cried a lot…she was just…so unsafe…so insecure…and then…"

Phil let out a soft sob. "She died… I don't know how. She probably was sick. She cried a lot for no reason…even when I fed her."

Phil stared at Matt, blinking once more. "Your eyes…"

Phil let out a softer sob. "They're just like her eyes. So beautiful, the rich chocolate color, I could never see them closed…God, I'm not going to let you get killed by Jeff!"

Matt flinched at the name.

_Jeff_.

Phil sat down, his head into his knees, trying to find a way to tell him but what way was there to tell him that he wasn't going to get killed by an eighteen year old psycho, that he was going to get killed by his eighteen year old _brother_?

"Matt…you had a brother named Jeff, didn't you?"

Matt blinked. "How'd you—?"

Phil's plastered pain was enough to tell Matt that it wasn't something he'd like.

"Matt…"

He thought of Jeff, he thought of all the times that Jeff would start giggling with Cody when they talked about their so-called 'Daddy', and he remembered the times that Jeff woke him up late at night just so he'd have something to hold and he'd tell Phil that he wished his eyes were brown in his sleep, 'just like that man I always see'.

"Matt, Jeff… the guy who's going to kill you…he's your brother."

That was a slap to Matt's face.

He blinked, staring in horror, twitching.

No, his baby brother was dead.

Matt shook his head. "Don't you dare fucking say that that _thing _over there is my brother."

Phil took a soft breath. "When you asked your parents if you'd ever had a brother, they'd always lie to you...but one day, when you were fifteen, they told you the truth...that he was missing, taken, by this black figure and they couldn't find a body and they probably described how he looked like, the most purest soft forest green eyes, pale tan flesh and beautiful blonde hair..."

Matt shook his head, unable to believe what Phil was saying, despite the fact that it was true. "No, no, it can't be like that!"

"Matt-"

"You're lying, aren't you? This is all a big joke to you. He's dead. I know...that thing can't be Jeff, that thing can't be my Jeff..." Matt sniffled, trying to make do with the very vague memory of the baby...he was eight and he couldn't remember much when Jeff was taken away but he took pills just to remember. He had fallen from a cliff as a child and his father found it important that he'd lie to him about Jeff's existence, to ease the pain, but Matt figured it out in the end.

Matt knew about Jeff in the end...

Matt saw Phil pull out a wallet and then he showed him the picture.

Matt let out a soft gasp.

_"This is your brother, Matthew...watch over him..."_

Those eyes.

That face.

That beautiful blonde hair that was now dyed into purple and green.

Matt's eyes were going to allow tears to cascade but he held them in with all his strength as Phil pulled out the picture and gave it to Matt. "No, no, no," Matt chanted, staring at the perfection in the picture, the beautifulness, 'no, no, no..."

"He was meant to grow up in the ways of darkness, Matt. He was young. He didn't have many memories. They broke him. Mended him into...into a killer and I couldn't do anything about it. They made Jeff into a killer and he loved being one...he loved seeing people die, Matt. You're right; this isn't your Jeff. Yours is innocent and tucked away deep in your memory-I-I'm sorry...I-"

Matt grabbed onto the collar of Phil's shirt and pulled him close.

"You-you did something to him! I know! You did something to my poor little Jeffy!"

Phil shook his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as Matt grabbed onto Phil's shoulders, Matt's hands grabbing onto the fabric as Phil moved away, trying to get out of Matt's grip and he finally let go...the shirt got torn into pieces as Phil stared up, hyperventilating, the scars of his flesh gleaming into the light so that Matt caught a glimpse of the satanic symbols that covered Phil's flesh...

"I knew it. You're just one of _those_."

Phil cringed, staring up at him before shaking his head. "N-n-n-no...no, _he_ did that to me...it isn't-"

"You're just one of those." Matt repeated, grabbing onto Phil's shoulders and pinning him towards the wall. "Just one of them. You and Jeff and Cody, you're all those...you're lying, that's not my Jeff...my Jeff is beautiful. My Jeff would never do this..." Matt was twitching, almost as if he was going to break into pieces.

"Matt..." Phil was almost begging. "I took care of him. I know. I saw his innocence get crushed and you'd think that I'd do that? That I'd purposely turn Jeff into a killer...?"

Matt just stared.

_"Phhhhhhhhilllllllllll!"_

It was Jeff's voice that broke the silence.

"Jeff?" Phil said in his soft voice.

Phil watched as Jeff bounced into the room, a grin on his face as he picked up a knife and that was when Matt took a clear look at him. Jeff...so beautiful and that smile, was so twisted, made for a killer's face...not Jeff's. No, never Jeff.

"Jeff..." Matt whispered under his breath.

"Matt, please, don't." Phil begged, his voice almost as soft as Matt's. "Don't hurt me. I took care of Jeff. He's going to go insane."

Matt grabbed onto Jeff's knife, tearing it from his hand and stabbed Phil in the shoulder and the blood seeped. Jeff just stared with horror as anger burned into his every cell and he found the sweat clogging to his every pores.

"Get away from him." Jeff barked.

Violent.

Angry.

Jeff grabbed onto Matt's arm and pulled him away from Phil and Matt couldn't do anything but watch his brother take off the knife from Phil's shoulder. Jeff turned around, the blood of Phil's body still stained the knife as Jeff's eyes looked over the scarred flesh. "Philly..."

Phil was trying to breathe, trying to unravel everything that was happening in front of him...

Cody had walked in beside Jeff, freezing in place.

Jeff's eyes went to Phil's flesh. "Who did this?!"

"Nobody, Jeffy. This was here for years."

Jeff was solemn. "No. No. No. I know you, Phil..."

Phil just looked at him for a while before giving in, letting out a soft whimper. "Jeff, that guy isn't your father...he's a Satanist that loves making protégés...to kill people... to kill anyone and everyone. He-he just loved seeing us get tortured so bad. He knew that I couldn't save you. I just watched you sin over and over...and I was too much of a coward. He threatened my life, and my family's, if I ever did anything to stop you from killing people..."

"No." Jeff looked down. "So, so, this is bad?" he pointed towards the knife to indicate that he meant he was talking about the killing.

Phil nodded his head. "Yes, Jeff..."

Jeff looked at the knife before looking over at Matt.

"Jeffy…that's your brother."

Jeff just stared at him for a moment, just trying to see and the confusion and the horror and the shock was burning in him all at once then as the rage boiled, he stared over at Phil. "You lied to me."

Phil didn't say anything.

_**"YOU LIED TO ME!"**_

Phil cringed at the anger that burned with every word that Jeff screamed.

Jeff grabbed onto Phil's shoulders and looked straight at him, before Phil let out a soft whimper. Cody just comprehended what was going on and he didn't do anything. Phil instantly knew that Cody was on Jeff's side.

Jeff's eyes were burning so deadly.

"Jeff, I grew up…and I couldn't do anything when you were growing up…I had to watch you burning in pain, in this personal Hell, doing wrong things and I couldn't tell you what was wrong and right, Jeff, I-"

"You lied to me." Jeff repeated, spitting out the words like acid.

Phil looked down before nodding his head, tears spilling from his face. "I'm sorry, Jeff…"

Jeff just stared at him before he tugged at his hair violently, Phil's weak point and then he punched him so hard that he fell towards the ground and in Jeff's eyes, destruction as Matt stared down at Phil.

Phil looked up at Matt. "I don't blame him."

Matt stopped Jeff's fist from connecting with Phil's bare back, staring at him as Jeff violently swung a fist at Matt, 'you're not getting into my way! LEAVE ME ALONE! HE-HE-HE…I TRUSTED YOU…I… I can't believe that you lied to me…for eighteen years…"

Jeff's boot connected with Phil's back, squeezing his spinal cord.

Phil let out a scream of anguish.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Matt was horrified at how Jeff was behaving but Matt grabbed onto Jeff's hands and pulled him away from Phil, holding his hands so tight that Jeff couldn't move out of his grip for then and then his grip went towards his arms, trying to keep him in place. "Let go of me! Leave me alone! ALL OF YOU!"

"You aren't Jeffy, Jeff, not anymore…" Matt whispered, making Jeff scream with annoyance as the owner walked in. The bright red of his eyes burning with annoyance as he grabbed onto Jeff and then stared down at Phil and Cody.

"I told you eighteen years ago, Phil…this boy is nothing…I told you that he'd turn against us…him and his miserable brother."

He slammed Jeff towards his brother.

"He's not a part of us anymore. Understood?"

Phil nodded his head and Cody whimpered, pressing his head against Phil's back, letting the besotted tears fall.

Phil just stared.

Cody never cried.

But he was so scared.

So lonely. Little Cody.

"Fabian…please…" Phil whispered.

Fabian just stared before shaking his head. "You know the rules better than I do, Phil," he grabbed onto Phil's ear and then kissed him roughly, causing Phil to want to vomit into his mouth.

Fabian turned to the Hardy's. "I told him the rules…when he wanted to save you, Jeffery… Philip saved you…from Cody's hands. He was going to kill you, Jeff. He wanted to so bad…"

Cody let out a whimper.

Jeff gasped. "C-Cody?"

Cody nodded his head, burying his head into Phil's back.

"Cody…" Jeff was betrayed. He and Cody were secretly in a relationship and to think, that Cody was out of his way to harm him…and Phil…Phil saved him. Phil had raised him and he'd hit him… tears started to bubble at his eyes.

"And weak too," Fabian snapped. "Phil, Jeff is yours. Cody, yours is the ugly, black haired one."

Phil shook his head. "N-no! I won't hurt him!"

Fabian slapped him, grabbing onto Phil's wrist. "What did I say about this backtalk?"

"You're just jealous of your brother, aren't you? You always have…'cause he's always been better than you, even if he was really bisexual…you did everything to be like him…Fabian, I know…you pretended to be bi, you pretended to love all these stupid fucking satanic symbols…but isn't it time that you stopped?"

"NO!" Fabian's eyes were blazing with fiery. "That little bitch…I had him under my control…and then he killed me…Ian was weak, fragile, so breakable…anything we said, anything we did, he was so gullible…and then he turned on us, he turned on me… there was just something in that little brat that made him invincible…that made him strong instead of weak…something…"

"Fabian…" Phil whispered.

Fabian's eyes twitched with its burning red color. "Phil, go before I tell Cody to kill you too."

Phil knew he was serious so he walked off, then he stopped. "I…I want to die in place of Jeff…"

"What is this? An Indian movie?"

"…you're not losing anything. You're not losing anything at all. I'm just giving away my life for someone else's…if you don't like me much, then why don't you agree?" Phil argued, and Fabian nodded his head.

"Fine. Die. See if I care. Jeffery, stand up."

Jeff stood up, horrified.

Phil turned around towards Cody and then embraced him.

"No…Phil…"

Phil blinked. "I have no other choice, Cody…"

"But…you said that before you died, you wanted to get engaged and have a baby girl, like that girl…with brown eyes and black hair…you said…" Cody's voice broke and his eyes were bubbling with tears again. "Please, Phil…you said you wouldn't go until that happened…"

Phil turned to Jeff. "I can't watch him die" He turned towards Jeff, 'I fed you. I used to read bedtime stories to you. I used to hold you when you were upset…Jeffy, you can't die…not before me."

Jeff cupped Phil's cheek and pressed his own cheek near him.

"It's not fair…" Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff, I have no other choice, baby."

Jeff nodded his head and Phil patted him on the back before kissing him on his cheek and then sitting next to Matt.

Matt stared down at Phil as both Jeff and Cody were escorted out of the room.

"You…you saved my brother…" Matt simply said.

Phil nodded his head, letting his head rest on his knees. "I wouldn't dare let Jeff die. Never. If I can stop it, then might as well take my entire life with it… Jeff was there, when I was 13 and I was scared to sleep alone, I held him, he was so soft, so fragile and it helped me sleep knowing that I can't hurt something like this…that he was a comfort…he was so warm and tiny…and I loved it when he sucked his thumb, so innocent…sometimes, he'd do it for me even eighteen, just to make me feel happy. He was there to take my mind off a lot of things, he wasn't anything to me…he and Cody…they're everything to me…they know my dreams, my ambitions, my reason for being…"

Matt's eyes widened. "…you know, sometimes, I'd tell myself that Jeff was taken away by an angel…"

Phil stared at him, both of their eyes locked.

"I was right…"

Phil and Matt moved towards each other, both of their lips connecting softly, Phil moved his hands towards Matt's and Matt softly brushed his lips against Phil's lips. "I know you…you're that little pixie that watches over me every night…"

Phil blushed. "You noticed?"

"When you'd come in late at night, just to tell me that Jeff was fine, that to take Jeffy's toys…your voice, I knew it was familiar…I could remember hearing you sing as you took his stuffed teddy bears and I always remember waking up, feeling ecstatic, just knowing that Jeff was safe… and I remember smelling your scent, it was so unique, it smelled like a newborn baby, so…beautiful…"

Phil just stared at him before Matt kissed him once more.

"Such a shame that I didn't get to you well, Matty."

Matt chuckled. "You've been climbing up my balcony for eighteen years…and for eighteen years, I knew you…but I just finally got a chance to see the person that's made me feel…secure, you know?"

Phil looked like he was going to cry. "I wanted the baby."

Matt nodded, finally understanding where Phil was coming from.

"I wanted the baby girl again, with those brown eyes and that black hair…" Phil was holding the air, almost trying to imagine the baby in his arms again… "she was so beautiful…"

Matt didn't say anything for a while.

"You're so beautiful…"

* * *

Jeff and Cody laid down on their bed.

Jeff wore nothing but a camisole and underwear, and Cody wore the same. Jeff's was red while Cody's was yellow and the night blackness hung over them as Cody let out a soft sob.

"Cody…"

"I didn't know, Jeffy…you know how I saw killing as…art…I didn't know it was bad. I didn't know-"

"…Cody…"

Jeff turned to face Cody as Jeff cupped Cody's face, softly brushing his lips against his own. "I love you. I'll always love you and I'm the same…" Cody let out a soft gasp as he buried his head into Jeff's camisole before pulling off Jeff's camisole, to feel the hot skin…

"I love you, too, Jeffy…"

In moments, tears were cascading down their eyes as they embraced each other and Jeff kissed Cody's forehead, just to tell him that it was going to be alright…that everything would be fine…

"Phil…" Cody sniffled.

Jeff didn't say anything anymore and he let the grief sink in; the desolation ripped through and left nothing of Jeff's bleeding heart…

* * *

Cody and Jeff stood, holding their knives as Fabian watched over.

"Fabian, you're crazy."

That voice…

Fabian turned around to face Ian, who was smirking. Honey eyes glinted in the moonlight as he walked over towards Jeff and Cody, who were still in lingerie, due to the fact that Fabian had woken them up late at night. Ian took a strand of Jeff's hair and twisted it around his finger.

"Fabian, you're really crazy."

"What did you expect me to do, you faggot?"

Ian just raised an eyebrow.

"Fabian, you're the one that's the farthest away from being me. You don't wanna be me. Me isn't what you really think I am. You pretend to flaunt your satanic symbols but I am the Devil and I didn't kill you by choice…I killed you by force…" Ian snapped. "Besides, if I wanted to kill someone, don't you think that I'd kill someone better than you?"

"There you go again, Ian, being cocky and childish…"

Ian shook his head. "You know what you're being? Childish and childish. Fabian, you're not honestly going to think that you're going to turn into me just by this little charade, right? Ivan is as close to me as you'll ever get."

Fabian raised an eyebrow and Ian looked back at Jeff. "You're pretty, aren't you?"

Jeff swallowed before stepping away from Ian who pushed him back towards his body. "Don't run away, Jeffrey. We're just getting started. I'm not telling you to kill your brother, no…that's very second-class work. Do what Fabian used to do to me, tell them Fabian…"

"Take the nails and get hammers." Fabian barked.

Cody and Jeff went to get a batch of nails and hammers.

"Go towards your victims." Fabian continued and Cody and Jeff, horrified, walked towards Phil and Matt. "Hammer them to the wall."

Jeff twitched and Cody did too. "W-what?"

"Hammer them to the wall!" Fabian's voice was filled with anger as Jeff and Cody nodded and they made them stand up before hammering their shoulders towards the wall. Jeff didn't want to see but then, he'd aim somewhere too painful and their eyes were swollen with tears as they worked. They let out sobs and wails but the two brothers didn't seem to care.

Jeff hammered the nail one last time into Phil's shoulder before staring down at the floor.

"There." Ian walked towards Cody and Jeff, before putting his hands on their shoulders, 'remember, this is what Fabian used to do to me…he and my other brothers…and they tricked me…killing is art. It really is but it takes a real person to hang up their work, no?"

Cody and Jeff were staring at their loved ones before nodding their head by force.

"Come on, Fabian, let's nail you to the wall…"

"No-" Ian grabbed onto Fabian's arm and tore him from his place, his face indicated that Fabian was unlikely to live through the experience.

Matt and Phil just tried to forget the pain.

"Phil…"

Matt tried to fidget but the nails only dug deeper and as soon as the two brothers were out of sight, Cody and Jeff tried to take out the nails as quickly as they could have. Both of them collapsed to the ground, Phil vomited up blood as he turned around to face Matt who cupped his face and kissed him quickly before Phil pressed his head towards Matt's chest, blood seeping from every part of their bodies…

"Phil…"

"Matty…"

Their eyes widened as the room darkened and two last breaths escaped two bodies.

* * *

_-Two Years Later-_

"I can't believe they're dead."

Two bodies moved in their bed. One in boxers and the other in underwear. The lights were off but the window was open, sweet lullabies were hung into the air.

"I can't believe Fabian killed both of them…tricked us…"

The soft lullaby continued to play, to lull them to sleep.

"I just didn't think that he'd be the one singing to me now…the one taking care of me…"

Then there was the sound of a baby's cry.

He stepped out of bed to hold his baby, the baby from heaven, mocha eyes peeked from Phil's chest as Matt stared down at his fiancée's baby. Their baby. Phil kissed the top of the baby girl's forehead before he sat down near a bed, rocking her to sleep. "Jeffy, I still have your toys." Phil said to the air.

The air got stronger for a moment as Phil's giggles escaped his throat.

"I love you, too, Jeffy."

"Baby brother." Matt simply said, staring at the air, the window, the blueness of the sky gleamed as the baby scent that Matt smelled those nights, before they met, burned so lividly in the air.

Cody's giggles burned through the air.

"Genève Emily Hardy."

"Brooks."

The wind blew stronger for the moment.

"See? Jeff agrees with me. It's definitely Hardy."

"Brooks."

"Hardy."

The baby cried, reaching her hands out to Phil.

"See? You're her mommy."

"Shut up, douchebag."

* * *

**As weird as that was…O.O.**

**I liked it. ;3 This one is not inspired by Dani Filth if that makes a certain person happy. XD! And you are NOT taking meh to his concerts. I'll shyt mah pantsies, XD!**

**X Sam.**


End file.
